1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectric material, and an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor including the organic photoelectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device refers to a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
The image sensor including a photodiode requires higher resolution and accordingly a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but the sensitivity of the silicon photodiode may be deteriorated because it has a smaller absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic photoelectric material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic photoelectric material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light of a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter, thereby improving sensitivity and contributing to higher integration.